


freddy wants to fuck the mike

by InsaneStoryWriter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oh God Yes, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneStoryWriter/pseuds/InsaneStoryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mike is on his third night and he accedently runs out of power. but instead of getting himself killed he gets raped by a horny freddy android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freddy wants to fuck the mike

**Author's Note:**

> i caN'T EVEN.

mike cursed as he saw bonnie staring at him with his insanely creepy face from the opened left door. mike didn't waste any time and he closed the door quickly. he heard the android curse and release a string of colourful words that made the man wonder if this was even a good place for kid (excluding the 'kill every night guard thing). how could kids even mange being around those freaky androids, it gave him shivers onlh looking at them. he pushed the thpughts out of his head as he relised that he forgot to open the door and it probably took most of hus power. SHIT, THE BATTERY HAS 10% POWER. AND IT'S ONLY 4AM. he prayed for everything that is holy, please let him stay alive, PLEASE. oops looks like all the holy things has decided to act like a troll again. "fuck", he said as he heard the power go out and soon after freddy's music box started playing. "oh god, oh please, oh no." mike said as he closed his eyes tightly covering his face with both his hands. the music stopped. mike was ready for the final blow, but it never came. he opened his eyes slowly only to be greeted by the brown haired android's grinning face in front of his. mike gasped only for freddy to slam his lips against his roughly. the android moved his fingers to mike's hair yanking it roughly, making mike yelp in pain breaking the kiss in the process. freddy just smirked widely and slamed the other's chest on the desk making him lose his breath and start panting. freddy yanked mike's pants down pulling his underwear with it. mike jumped when he felt something rub between his ass cheeks. "w-what the hell a-are you doing??" mike questioned only to be shut by the horrible pain that shot through his body, he cried in pain and screamed as he felt like his ass hole is being ripped apart. "shut up and enjoy it." he heard the android whisper as he felt him startibg to move out side of him and then thrust back in a much more force. mike only screamed and cried hoping for his pain to be over. freddy thrusted one more time and mike felt a hot substance filling him and running down the back of his thighs. freddy pulled out and dusted himself. walking out of the security room leaving a slumped mike over the table with his ass in the air. mike heard some talking right next to him. "oh my shit bonnie, look at this human" "hmph, looks he's pretty screwed... get it?" "get the fuck out of my pizzaria bonnie."

**Author's Note:**

> oh i am sorry for i have wrote this -3- anywayyyy, hope you enjoyed this stupid shit my babies -3-
> 
> oh god i just realised how short this is... i can do better in next fics i promise TT^TT


End file.
